


I Don't Want You to Go

by tranquilatlast



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe, Avengers: Infinity War Part 1 (Movie) Spoilers, Character Death, Heavy Angst, don't read if you haven't seen the movie
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-30
Updated: 2018-05-30
Packaged: 2019-05-15 21:06:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 669
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14797959
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tranquilatlast/pseuds/tranquilatlast
Summary: In which Peter Parker is able to sense the unfortunate fate of his teammates and doesn't know what to do.





	I Don't Want You to Go

**Author's Note:**

  * For [doingthewritethings](https://archiveofourown.org/users/doingthewritethings/gifts).



> MAJOR SPOILERS FOR AVENGERS: INFINITY WAR
> 
> see notes at the end for link to movie online

The back of Peter's neck is burning when it happens.

Their alien friends go first, barely able to get their own words in before crumbling. They fade into ashes one by one, too quickly for Peter to realize what's going on before the pieces either drift away in Titan's dusty breeze or flutter to the ground. Doctor Strange goes next, eyes looking directly at Mr. Stark as he whispers his final words before disappearing.

Peter wasn't expecting it. Was that because he was in shock or just didn't want to? He didn't think about it. He just whipped around to see Mr. Stark's left hand, suit and all, dissolving. His eyes are wide, Mr. Stark's are, too, and he freezes for a moment before jumping forward. Stark's other hand comes to grab his shoulder, as if trying to keep himself from fading away.

“Kid, Peter, you have to listen to me. Okay? Listen to me right now,” he ordered, voice wobbly. He sounds scared. Peter didn't know Mr. Stark could sound that way. He didn't know his mentor could be so vulnerable, but frantic brown eyes were staring into his, roaming over his entire face, as if to take in every detail. Peter shook his head and held Mr. Stark's arm, gripping his armor.

“Mr. Stark! Mr. Stark, no, no, we have to fix this, we have to–” He can barely speak, his neck is burning so intensely, senses going haywire. Mr. Stark seems to know this. Peter wishes he was as smart as Tony. Maybe he'd know how to save him if he was.

“I'm so proud of you. You'll do great things, kid, I know you will.” Mr. Stark's legs are gone now, and he grunts through gritted teeth as he falls. Peter goes down with him, moving one hand to hold his shoulder to keep him up. Mr. Stark immediately pulls him close, and Peter doesn't miss the fact that this is the first time he's initiated a hug.

“Mr. Stark,” he chokes out, chin on the man's shoulder, moving his arms to wrap around Tony's back. Peter's fingers find grooves in the metal suit, which doesn't seem to matter, because Tony does something to make it disappear altogether. He finds himself closer to Tony, and he grips the male's shirt, clinging onto him. “I'm scared. Don't go, please Mr. Stark, I don't want you to go.”

“I know. I don't want to leave you.” The confession weighs down Peter's shoulders, makes his gut clench uncomfortably, makes a ball form in his throat. He can't breathe, and it only takes a moment for him to realize he's sobbing. Tony is gripping the back of his suit with the hand he has left, the material twisting in his hand and forcing the teen to lean forward into him. “I'm so proud of you. Do good, Peter. Do better than me.”

That's all the time he has. Peter whimpers out Tony’s name before the grip on his shirt loosens and then disappears. Peter's arms fold and he falls forward, but catches himself before he can hit the ground. Beneath him is a thin pile of ashes, dark and dry and still until some scatter. Peter realized his own sobbing and hyperventilating is causing the movement and he scrambles back until he falls and knocks his head onto the rocky terrain. There's no warmth, nothing to hold, nothing to lean into.

Peter holds his arms around himself tightly, hands covered in the pieces and shaking. He chokes on his tears, throat closing up, and he was hyperventilating just earlier but now he can't  _ breathe _  because Mr. Stark is gone, Tony is gone, Tony is dead and Peter couldn't save him. He curls up into a ball and lays on his side, eyes clenched shut as he cries out for Mr. Stark to come back, to help him out of here, to tell him what he needs to do to get him back.

The back of Peter's neck is numb.

**Author's Note:**

> this was written to make an instagram gc sad
> 
> my insta is @dicksoutformell and if you click the link in my bio you'll see a link for a safe website to watch a:iw!! mind the ads and enjoy
> 
> HA 669 words. thank you for reading my first marvel fic on ao3!!


End file.
